


Retrieval

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Retrieval</p>
    </blockquote>





	Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Retrieval

Title: Retrieval

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Rating: K+

Word Count: 209

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagan, John Sheppard

Spoilers: N/A

A/N: Written two years ago, never posted outside LiveJournal before. Two drabbles sort of in the same universe, from a drabble-tree, but not directly linked to each other in text...

x

"One day," Elizabeth said firmly. "You won't be permitted to stay there any longer than twenty-eight hours. Non-negotiable."

John nodded slowly, thinking it over. Twenty-eight hours. That'd be long enough to get in, fulfil the mission and get out, even if they encountered some trouble, as SGA-1 usually did and he was expecting. "Sounds good. Can I take Cadman? She's probably the best candidate to get into the women's tent."

"I agree," she assented firmly, after a brief pause. "She'll do the job. Bring Teyla home, Colonel."

"Home," he nodded, a slight note of wistfulness in his voice. "It is home, isn't it?"

...

"Back so soon?" Weir smiled, clearly surprised. "You didn't encounter any problems?"

"Well, apparently they were only interested in one thing, and once they got it, they didn't care to keep any of ours held captive." John's face was perfectly straight.

"You don't mean.." Weir turned to Teyla. "Did they... hurt you in any way?"

"Not at all, Doctor Weir," the Athosian woman replied, smiling. "Apparently their leader simply wished to hear directly from me that we are not allied with the Wraith, and she refused dealings with a man. They were ready to free me by the time Lieutenant Cadman intervened."


End file.
